The popularity of the Internet among consumers over the last few years has resulted in it becoming a storage place for such digital media as audio and video recordings. Current web locations allowing such digital media to be downloaded from the Internet include: MP3.com, Liquidaudio.com, Launch.com, and Realnetworks.com. This digital media is now downloadable to portable electronic devices that contain a memory card, such as a flash memory card, for storing the digital media.
Connectors for coupling the memory cards to a PCB in the portable device are required by industry and consumers to have an ejector mechanism built-in for removing the memory cards upon actuation of a push button. Currently, such connectors have complex ejector mechanisms, requiring numerous individual parts, which greatly increases installation time and costs.